Disappeared
by Broe929
Summary: Lindsay Messer never thought it could happen to her family, no one ever does.
1. Disappeared

**_Authors Note_: Ok so a new story! I'm actually really excited about this one. I've been watching alot of true-crime shows and that's where I obviously got the idea for this story. It's going to be dark at time and angsty and I am truly going to try to make it as real as possible. As for Kensi I don't know if Lindsay has a sister, I know it was mentioned she has a few brothers but let's just make believe she has a sister in this one :) Anyways I'm going to try not to rush this story like I do most of my other multi-chapter stories and I'm going to try to provide a solid backround for Lindsay since all we know about her from the show is that she's from Bozeman, used to ride horses and survived a crime. I would really appreciate feedback on this. The prologue is a little short so I'll be adding the first full chapter shortly. I hope you enjoy the story! **

**

* * *

_Prologue_**

* * *

Lindsay was in her apartment working on getting some long over-due house chores complete. It felt like Danny and herself were working overtime the last few months. She finally had a much-needed day off. Lucy was already fast asleep after spending most of the day at the park with her mom but Lindsay's day was just beginning. She still had to finish the laundry and heat up dinner for Danny. Just as she was about to start folding her wash her cell went off and as she looked at the caller ID she smiled wide.

"Hey Kensi" Lindsay smiled "It's been a long time since you called"  
"Hey the phone works both ways sister" Kensi laughed "I've missed you how have you been?"  
"Good" Lindsay said to her

"And how is my beautiful niece?" Kensi asked her

"She is doing great"

"Good we've all been so worried since-" Kensi started then stopped she knew how Lindsay felt about Shane Casey and didn't need to bring it up again "Well I've been worried. I wish you'd pack up your family and come back home"  
"I am home" Lindsay smirked into the phone. Though Kensi was younger then Lindsay she was still wise beyond her years and protective of not just her but the entire family

"New York is so dangerous Linds" Kensi sighed "Originally you said you'd be down there for a year tops"  
"Well things changed" Lindsay told her. It was true Lindsay had confided in Kensi that she wasn't sure New York was meant for her and was going to leave only a year into her tenure with the Crime Lab but she had formed bonds with the team and met Danny and now she would never dream of leaving. "I wish you'd come and visit"  
"No thanks" Kensi laughed "I like it home just fine thank you"

"Don't be such a turtle. You're so young explore" Lindsay encouraged

"First of all I'm twenty-seven I'm not so young anymore" Kensi informed her

"You're a baby still"

"Yea, yea well I'll have you know I'm venturing out on a weekend vacation" Kensi told her

"Really and where to?" Lindsay questioned

"I'm going to Bridger Bowl" Kensi told her sister who chuckled

"You're going to a Ski Resort in town for two days? How is that venturing out?"

"Hey don't make fun not all of us have the guts you have to put your life on the line everyday" Kensi started "And I'm not talking about being a cop I'm talking about living in New York in general"  
"You make it sound awful, New York doesn't even have the highest crime rate" Lindsay educated her sister  
"Yes I know I am a teacher you know" Kensi smirked

"So who are you going with to this resort?" Lindsay asked

"Ryan" Kensi said happily. Ryan and Kensi had been seeing each other for almost a year

"The mechanic?" Lindsay asked

"He owns his own auto shop he's not just a mechanic" Kensi stated annoyed "This is why I haven't introduced him to anyone yet"  
"Which is odd by the way" Lindsay interrupted "You've been with him a year and mom hasn't even met him yet?"  
"You're one to talk. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone and you show up at my door eight months pregnant with a wedding band" Kensi told her "I still barley know Danny"  
"That's your fault for not coming to visit" Lindsay reminded her and she could hear her sister sigh

"So anyway I just wanted to let you know I wouldn't be around in case you tried to get in touch with me" Kensi told her

"Or you're just calling to rub it in that you get a weekend off and spending it at a beautiful resort skiing" Lindsay added

"Yea or that" Kensi told her "Look it's been too long I want to see you and Lucy and even Danny so maybe you should plan a trip out here soon"  
"I'll think about" Lindsay told her honestly "Work has been so hectic"  
"Well I could all imagine how busy a New York City Crime Scene Investigator would be" Kensi tease

"Enough" Lindsay scolded "I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises"  
"Ok" Kensi laughed "I love you Sissy I'll see you soon"  
"I love you too and call me when you get back ok?"

"Absolutely" Kensi agreed and they both hung up

* * *

About an hour later Danny walked into the apartment

"Hey babe" Danny said removing his jacket

"Hi" Lindsay smiled "How was work?"  
"I don't want to think about work for the next twelve hours" Danny warned and Lindsay smiled

"That bad huh?" she questioned

"Worse" Danny said shaking his head "Where's Luce?"  
"Long asleep" Lindsay replied placing a hot dish of food on the table for Danny, which made him smile

"That only means she tired herself out which has probably tired you out"

"Yea well it wasn't all the sitting on the bench at the park I did that made me tired it was all the laundry and cleaning" Lindsay smirked

"I told you let me do the laundry" Danny said taking a bit out of his food

"That sweet honey but I like my whites well you know white and not red" Lindsay told him taking a seat across from him  
"One time" Danny said to her seriously "How was I supposed to know that one of Lucy's little baby socks would do that to all the clothes"  
"You're a scientist Dan" Lindsay scoffed  
"Well now I know" Danny nodded

"I spoke to Kensi today" Lindsay told him

"Oh yea" Danny said to her, he knew how close Lindsay and Kensi were when they were younger and Lindsay missed her dearly "How is she? She going to come out of her shell and visit New York?"  
"Not in this life time" Lindsay smirked "But maybe for this years vacation we could go to Montana? I'd love to see my sister and mom and I'm sure my brothers would come home too"  
"Sure" Danny agreed

"Really? One vacation a year and you're willing to spend it with my family?" Lindsay asked him

"Why not?" Danny shrugged "I see my family all the time it's only fair Lucy gets to see yours and besides I love your family"  
"You love my mom because she waits on you hand and foot" she corrected

"I can't help I'm irresistible to the Monroe women" he teased

"I'm surprised you and your ego fit in the apartment" she teased back

* * *

_**A few days later**_

It was a rare occasion that both Danny and Lindsay had the night off and Lucy would go to sleep without incident. Those nights came once in a blue moon for them. About an hour into a deep sleep one of their phones had gone off. The buzzing was lowed and echoed the room

"It's me" Lindsay mumbled barley away leaning over to grab her phone

"Don't answer it" Danny said wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his head into her shoulder

"It's not work" Lindsay said starting to feel more awake and then quickly answered the phone "Hello?" she asked trying to hide her tired voice

"Lindsay it's me" her mother said frantically into the phone

"What's wrong mom?" Lindsay questioned

"It's Kensi she's gone!" her mother yelled causing Lindsay to wake up fully and sat up quickly  
"What do you mean gone?" Lindsay asked her in a desperate tone

"No one's seen her" her mother cried "She was supposed to be back home last night and work today but the school called and said she never showed. No one's seen or heard from her"  
"Stay calm mom" Lindsay encouraged as Danny also sat up listening carefully to her conversation  
"I don't know what to do" her mother told her desperately

"Call the police" Lindsay told her

"I did but they're not doing much" she told Lindsay "She's of age and there was no sign of a struggle at her home they think she just left"  
"She wouldn't have done that" Lindsay told more herself then her mother

"I know" her mother said sobbing

"I'm going to come there just try to calm down and don't do anything until I get there" Lindsay told her

"Ok" Her mother agreed "Please be careful Linds"  
"I will" Lindsay told her "I'll see you in a few hours" with that she hung up

"What happened?" Danny asked her anxiously

"Kensi's missing" Lindsay told him and she was more numb then anything

"Alright I'll call Mac and we'll get tickets-" Danny started

"No I don't know what's going on down there Danny" Lindsay told him getting out of bed and grabbing a bag to pack "I don't know if it's nothing or something either way it's best if you stay here with Lucy I don't want her around all this"

"Ok" Danny nodded "But my Ma could watch Lucy for us and I could go with you she won't mind"  
"I know" Lindsay said throwing clothes into a bag "But like I said it could be nothing right now and there's no point for you to waste your time. Besides I'm sure Mac would mind two of his CSI's taking off without notice"  
"He'd understand" Danny told her

"I need to call him" Lindsay said grabbing her phone

"I'll call the airline for ya" Danny said getting out of bed

"Thank you" Lindsay said as she felt her adrenaline going down when Danny walked over to her

"It's going to be ok" Danny said kissing her forehead

"I know" Lindsay said holding back tears "She's my sister she's going to be fine"


	2. It's Not Good

**It's Not Good**

_"Hey" Kensi's soft voice said pulling Lindsay out of her thoughts. She was in the hospital waiting to be released_

_"Hi" she replied distantly _

"_Are you ok?" Kensi asked walking over to her sister and pushed some of her hair behind her ear_

"_You shouldn't be here" was all she replied_

"_Where else would I be?" Kensi questioned _

"_You're too young to be dealing with any of this" Lindsay told her, eyes red and swollen from crying _

"_So are you" Kensi replied sadly "I was awake when mom got the call I couldn't just sit at home I had to be here"  
"Why?" Lindsay asked finally looking at her_

"_To give you this" Kensi said and with that she wrapped her arms around her sister who reluctantly hugged her back "I don't know what I would have done without you. I was so scared"  
"Me too" Lindsay admitted allowing tears to fall from her eyes again "It should have been me"_

"_No way" Kensi said as she pulled away to look Lindsay in the eye _

"_I only went to wash my hands" she cried "If I didn't do that-"  
"Then two more people would have died tonight" Kensi told her "Because if something were to have happened to you I wouldn't have survived"  
"Don't say that" Lindsay sighed whipping the fresh tears away  
"You're not just my sister you're my best friend" Kensi told her "I can't imagine a world without you in it"_

Lindsay abruptly woke up from her dream that was really a vivid memory of her younger sister coming to see her after the shooting at the restaurant. Lindsay wouldn't allow herself to cry because for all she knew by the time she landed Kensi would be long home already and this trip would have been for nothing. At least that's what Lindsay's prayed. The pilot had announced they were preparing for landing and had to buckle up. In less then an hour she'd be home getting answers.

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny walked into the lab early that day. Part of it was because he was covering Lindsay's shift and the other part of him couldn't sleep. He was worried too not just for Lindsay hopping on a plane in the middle of the night but obviously for Kensi as well. He was a seasoned CSI and knew most phone calls like the one Lindsay had received don't end well. He had met Kensi twice. The first time was when he flied to Montana to be with Lindsay during the trial and the other time when he was suspended from work.

"Danny" Mac said walking over to him "You're very early"  
"Ah I couldn't sleep" he shrugged

"How's Lindsay?" he questioned

"She sent me a text she landed safely" Danny told him "Thanks for letting her take off like that last minute"  
"It's her family" Mac told him "If Lindsay needs any help all she has to do is call"  
"She knows thanks Mac" Danny told him

"Where's Lucy? I understand if you have to take some time and arrange sitters for her" Mac told him and Danny waved his hand

"My mother has decided to move in until Lindsay comes back" he smirked "My mom's thrilled because she can take care of not just one child but me as well and my dad is thrilled to have my mom out of his hair for a while"

"Keep me posted on Lindsay's sisters case alright" Mac said seriously

"Will do" Danny nodded

* * *

**Montana**

"Mom" Lindsay said walking into the home

"Oh Lindsay" her mother said throwing her arms around her

"Has there been any news?" she questioned anxiously removing her jacket

"No" her mother replied "The police are still at her home"

"Ok then that's where I'm going" Lindsay said to her "Can I borrow your car?"  
"Sure" Her mom said handing her the car keys, her hands shaking

"I'm going to find her" Lindsay told her

"I can't loose her" her mother replied sadly "First your father and now-"  
"Don't think like that" Lindsay cut her off "Where is her boyfriend?"  
"I have no idea" she told her "All I know is his first name and he own a shop that's it"  
"That should be enough" Lindsay said to her "Just stay here in case she calls ok?"  
"Alright" her mother said then Lindsay left

* * *

Lindsay approached her sister's small home where she saw a local police car parked outside alone with a CSI truck. She had always wanted to see her former co-workers again but not like this. As she approached the door her former boss greeted her.

"Detective Monroe" he said forcing a smile

"Hi Dave" Lindsay smiled and they hugged for a moment

"I wish seeing you could be under better circumstances" he told her sadly "As soon as I heard the name I took this case myself" David Jenkins was not only the best CSI in Montana but had a reputation as one of the best CSI's. She was relieved that he was working her sisters' case if it couldn't be Mac and her team David Jenkins was next best.

"I appreciate that" Lindsay said to him "So how's her place?"  
"Come take a look for yourself" David said leading her in to the neatly kept apartment "Not a thing out of place"

"What about the boyfriend?" Lindsay questioned

"Your mother didn't have much information. We sent some officers out to talk to friends to see if we could get more information about the guy" David said to her "We're also dusting for viable prints that don't match Kensi's hoping we can get his" he said pointing the few people dusting the bedroom dresser. It didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay that David wasn't looking her in the eye

"What is it David?" Lindsay asked softly "You not telling me something?"  
"What?" David questioned

"Come on we know each other a lot better then that" Lindsay said to him  
"Step aside alright" David said. Both he and Lindsay walked outside away from the investigators

"Do you not want me here? Because I have to work this-" Lindsay started but was cut off by David

"Of course I want you here and I wouldn't expect anything less. You're a good cop and even better CSI we need your help" he assured her

"So what is it?" Lindsay asked again folding her arms

"This is all a little shady Lindsay" David told her and she just stared "Your sister's been with this guy for over a year and hasn't mentioned his last name or bought him home for dinner. There were no reports of accidents on the freeway to or from the lodge were they were supposed to be-"  
"What do you mean supposed to be?" Lindsay questioned

"We didn't find any reservations under Kensi Monroe or anyone with the first name Ryan" David told her

"So you're saying they never made it to the lodge?" Lindsay asked

"No I'm saying they never intended to go to the lodge at all" David told her softly

"She wouldn't just take off" Lindsay told him "She's never left Bozeman let alone Montana"  
"I know that" David nodded "And most of her stuff is still here if she packed she didn't pack much maybe enough for a weekend but that's it"  
"She's in big trouble is what you're saying" Lindsay stated more then asked

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get you answers Lindsay" David said to her seriously "I promise you that and you know I always keep my promises"

"Yea" Lindsay said throwing her head back slightly "I've got to bring her home I told my mom I would" she said biting her lower lip hoping that would keep her emotions in check

"No matter how this ends I'll bring her home" David told her and Lindsay knew what that meant. Even if it was just her body, David would bring Kensi back to them.

"Can I have a minute?" Lindsay asked

"Sure" David said to her "I'll be inside alright?"  
"Ok" Lindsay nodded as he walked away and she pulled out her phone

"Messer" she heard him say after just two rings

"Danny" Lindsay said allowing herself to fully cry

"What happened?" he asked her nervously

"It's not good Danny" Lindsay told him holding her hand over her mouth to try to compose herself "No one can find her boyfriend, her apartment is clean there were no reservations at the lodge"

"The police are sure about that?" Danny questioned

"Yea" Lindsay said to him "It's not good at all"  
"I'm coming down there-" Danny started

"Danny you can't" Lindsay added

"Of course I can you're my wife you need me and that's where I'll be" Danny told her sternly

"What about Lucy? She can't be around this and I can't watch her and look for Kensi-"

"My Ma's at our place they'll be fine" Danny interrupted "I'll be there soon alright"  
"Thanks" Lindsay said in soft voice "I love you"  
"Love you too" Danny said then hung up and was about to go find Mac but when he looked up Mac was already in his office "I guess you heard that?"  
"Yea sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop" Mac offered stepping into the office further

"I have to go help Mac" Danny told him and he nodded

"So when do we leave?" Mac questioned

"We?" Danny asked

"Yea I know David Jenkins well I don't think he'll mind another extra few hands helping" Mac told him

"You don't have to do this Mac"

"Sure I do we're a team- a family" He clarified

"You're just going to leave the lab?" Danny asked him

"It will be a good test for Jo" he shrugged "Go home and pack I'll call the Bozeman lab let them know we're coming and make the arrangements"  
"Thanks Mac" Danny said standing up then left the office

* * *

About an hour later Lindsay walked back into her mother's big but empty house.

"Lindsay" her mother said walking over to her a few of her mother's friends were now sitting with her "Anything?"  
"Not yet" Lindsay told her reluctantly "But they're working real hard on the case"

"How could there be no news yet?" her mother asked her

"They're doing everything they can. They're speaking to her friends and the good news is there was no sign of struggle at her house"  
"I guess that's something" her mother said to her "But I want to kept in the loop here Lindsay what aren't you telling me?"  
"Well" she started "They can't find her boyfriend yet and as far as the police know there were never and reservations made at the lodge for the weekend"

"So they went somewhere else and we just didn't know" Her mother told her "And they were in an accident or stranded waiting for help"  
"Yea that could be it" Lindsay said trying to appease her mother but in all of Lindsay's years in this line of work she knew it wasn't good. "Danny's on his way"  
"He's going to help? That's so sweet" Beth Monroe smiled through her tears "Is he brining Lucy?"  
"No she's going to stay with his mom it's best if we could all concentrate on finding Kensi"

"You know what I don't understand" Beth started "If she was with her boyfriend has his friends, family or even employees not noticed he's not back yet either? I mean he owns a business they would be opened today right?"  
"I don't know mom" Lindsay told her sadly "They'll find her boyfriend though"  
"Why don't you go get some sleep" Beth told her  
"I slept on the plane" Lindsay told her and Beth shook her head

"For what twenty minutes? You haven't slept since I called you. You'll need all the rest you can get if we want to find Kensi" Beth forced a smile "I unpacked your things in your old room"  
"Alright thanks" Lindsay said absently. She was over tired, jet-lagged and down right terrified. She walked slowly up the stairs and walked to the closed bedroom door and the sign on the door that read 'Lindsay's room' and in small marker under Lindsay's name Kensi wrote her own name. Lindsay smiled at the memory, it had been Lindsay's room first then Kensi was born (a complete surprise) and she had a hard time sharing her room with her younger sister at first. She stepped in the room and it looked just the same as she and Kensi had left it. Lindsay's bed was towards the right wall and Kensi's to the left. The room was covered in pictures of Lindsay and her friends then Kensi and hers. But in the middle of shared computer desk was a picture of Lindsay and Kensi at Lindsay's high school graduation. She picked up the frame and walked over to her bed and lied down clutching the picture.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it's really hard for readers to feel for a character they've never seen or heard of so I'm trying to add little memories here and there. I added Mac going to Montana because this is a CSI NY fanfic and do want to include all the characters. Also nothing against Lucy not going at all I just don't see Danny and Lindsay bringing Lucy to Montana while they're working on a case and they can't expect to watch her and search at the same time. But don't worry Lucy will be included into the story I haven't forgotten her!**


	3. You'll always be sisters

_"I can't believe you!" Lindsay yelled at her younger sister_

"_How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Kensi questioned with a huff folding her arms_

"_You can't just go into someone closet and take their stuff without asking!" Lindsay yelled_

"_First of all it's not just your closet it's mine too" Kensi reminded her "Second of all you're not just 'someone' you're my sister! We share things!"  
"No we borrow things" Lindsay corrected "I was going to wear this blouse on my date with Jim tonight" she said holding the stained the expansive stained top_

"_Really? You were?" Kensi questioned "Because that brand-new blouse has been hanging in your closet for a year! That's such a waste Lindsay!"_

"_Actually I was saving the blouse for a special occasion" Lindsay told her _

"_Like college graduation? Because that's how long it would have sat there if not for me" Kensi said to her "You know I go out on dates too and like to look nice"_

"_You're a child" Lindsay said with a scuff _

"_Because you're in college and I'm in high school I'm a child?" Kensi questioned "Nope. Not how it works"  
"You're replacing this blouse" Lindsay said throwing the shirt on the floor_

"_I was going to but I don't like your attitude" Kensi said to her _

"_Oh I'm sorry did I not react happy enough that my favorite blouse was ruined before I could even wear it?" Lindsay shot at her _

"_How could it be your favorite when you didn't even remember you had it!" Kensi questioned back _

"_Girls" their mother said walking into the room "Please keep it down"  
"Kensi ruined my blouse" Lindsay said to her mom_

"_Lindsay is being irrational" Kensi added quickly earning an eye-roll from Lindsay_

"_You two are old enough to handle this yourself" Beth told her daughters "And please remember you're sisters and nothing is going to change that" then left the girls to finish their argument _

"_I really am sorry Lindsay" Kensi told her softly "You just have really great stuff and I didn't think you'd miss it"  
"I'm sorry too" Lindsay said taking a seat on the bed and Kensi followed "I don't care about the blouse I think I'm just a little anxious about this date tonight" _

"_Why?" Kensi questioned "Afraid you might fall sleep in the middle of dinner"  
"Kensi" Lindsay sighed _

"_What?" she questioned "He's boring and you are not going to be with him forever"  
"How do you know that?" Lindsay asked_

"_Because you are the goodie, goodie in this family and I think you're going to end up with a bad boy" Kensi smiled "A gorgeous guy with a motorcycle and he's all tough on the outside and can protect you but in the inside he'd do anything for you because he has a heart of gold"_

"_Really? You've given that much thought about my future?" Lindsay teased_

"_It's actually what I want" Kensi sighed "But with my luck you'll get the mystery guy and I'll be stuck with some science nerd"  
"Hey not all scientist's are nerds" Lindsay defended _

"_Right" Kensi chuckled "You're a regular dare-devil" _

"_I'm careful" Lindsay corrected "And you should be too"_

"_I am" Kensi shrugged "But I like to have fun. There's nothing that gets me going then knowing I'm doing something I shouldn't be"  
"You're not a criminal or something are you?" Lindsay teased_

"_No but I've snuck out from time to time, smoked a cigarette" Kensi said "Little stuff"_

"_Well try to stay on the straight and narrow because I'd hate to have to arrest you one day" Lindsay told her_

"_Yea right you'd love it" Kensi laughed _

"_No I –" Lindsay started_

"Lindsay" she heard and shot her eyes opened

"You're here" Lindsay said wrapping her arms around Danny who was sitting on the edge of her bed "Thank you"  
"Don't thank me Montana" Danny said holding her tight "How are you doing?"  
"I'm ok" she said pulling away "What time is it?"  
"It's about 7"  
"In the morning?" Lindsay questioned with wide eyes

"Yea-" Danny started but Lindsay jumped right out of bed "Whoa, whoa what are you doing" he said grabbing her arm

"I slept too long I need to get out there" Lindsay told him

"Go take a shower" Danny told her "Then come downstairs and eat breakfast and then we'll head to the station"  
"Danny I don't have time for any of that my sister is missing! I need to know what they found out" Lindsay told him

"Mac's meeting with David Jenkins right now" Danny told her "He'll come back here and fill us on alright?"  
"Mac's here?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea so don't worry your sister has the best of the best looking for her ok?" Danny assured her running his hand over her cheek

"Alright" she said reluctantly

* * *

Bozeman Crime Lab

Mac Taylor walked into the lab and looked around briefly. It was bigger then he thought it would be but still smaller then the NY lab. He walked over to the receptionist's but before he could speak he heard a familiar voice

"Mac Taylor" David Jenkins said walking over with his hand extended

"David how are you?" Mac asked shaking his hand

"Been better" David said to him gesturing for him to follow as they walked "You never want a case like this to come across your desk but especially someone you know"  
"I know what you mean" Mac said to him "That's why I'm here to help"  
"I appreciate it" David said to him "We're not as quick with results as your lab-"  
"-you have the entire lab in New York at your disposable" Mac assured him

"I appreciate that" David said

"Anything new?" Mac asked

"We're still having troubling tracking down her boyfriend" David told Mac who nodded and then David passed him a folder to look at "All we've got is a first a name and a phony last name"  
"Phony?" Mac questioned looking up at David  
"Yea Kensi's friends were told his last name was Thomas- there is no Ryan Thomas in Bozeman Montana" David said to him "But we've got four Ryan's that own Auto-shops out here so hopefully he was truthful about that and we can find him that way"

"No pictures of this guy in her house?" Mac asked

"No" David said oddly "It's like this guy doesn't exist"  
"And no hits on her cell phone?" Mac questioned

"Nothing it must be off wherever she is" David told him "I'm surprised Lindsay isn't here yet"  
"Yea Danny was going to check in on her and her mother" Mac said looking at the file

"Danny?" David questioned

"Oh" Mac said forgetting he wouldn't have known Danny "Her husband he's a CSI as well"  
"Oh right that fellow who came to the trial" David said with a slight nod "Seemed like a good guy"  
"Came to the trial?" Mac questioned

"Yea when Lindsay was testifying he came down and sat with her until the verdict was read" David told him and Mac smirked he was surprised he didn't know that but it made sense.

"Well we could use all the CSI's you've got" David said to him "I don't want to bring this family anymore bad news" he told him "Especially Lindsay"  
"She's a strong girl" Mac told him

"I know" David smirked "She was one of my best CSI's"  
"And now she's one of mine" Mac smirked back  
"You're lucky I like you Taylor I wouldn't have just handed her off to any Crime Lab" David said to him  
"I'm glad you did Lindsay has been a very vital and important member of the team" Mac told him seriously

"When Lindsay and Danny get here will split up and interview these Ryan's" David told him

"You sure it's wise to let Lindsay in on the case?" Mac questioned

"No" David told him honestly "But I know Lindsay and she'll be part of this investigation with my blessing or not"

Less then an hour later both Lindsay and Danny arrived at the Bozeman Crime Lab

"Anything?" Lindsay asked David Jenkins anxiously and he just looked at her, he hated to disappoint her

"Not yet" Mac chimed in "We've got four auto-shops were going to check it out. David and I and you and Danny will take two each alright?"  
"Thanks for coming Mac" Lindsay said acknowledging the sacrifice he was making dropping his life to come to Montana to help

"Don't mention it" Mac told her with a soft smile then handed Danny a paper "We don't have an ID or a last name so make sure you take a picture of Kensi with you to see if anyone recognizes her"  
"Yea well I know he has a tattoo- Kensi told me she went with him a few months ago. He has a cross on his shoulder with a rose wrapped around it " Lindsay told them then looked at the list "I know where these places are lets go" she said turning and walking away before Danny could add a word or even speak to David Jenkins

"Good to see ya" Danny said quickly to David Jenkins who nodded

* * *

**Auto-Shop**

Lindsay and Danny looked around the auto-shop which had a lot of equipment and tires around it but not much activity

"Lindsay before we start this just know you might not get your answers ok?" Danny told her

"I know Danny" Lindsay said slightly annoyed when a young man came out

"Can I help you folks?" he asked wiping his greasy hands into a towel

"Yea" Danny said showing him his badge "Were with the NYPD"

"Wow" the man said "You're a long way from home aren't ya?"  
"Is Ryan here?" Lindsay questioned

"Not yet but he will be" the man said "He in trouble or something?"  
"Do you know this girl?" Lindsay asked ignoring his question showing him a picture of Kensi

"Um yea" the guy said after a moment "I think her name is Kennedy or something-"  
"Kensi" Lindsay quickly corrected  
"Right" the man nodded handing her back the picture "We've fixed her car up a few times"  
"When was the last time you saw her?" Danny asked folding his arms

"Probably a month ago she had to have her tire changed" the man shrugged

"Was she involved with the owner of this place?" Lindsay asked

"Who Ryan?" the man chuckled "I doubt it"  
"Why's that?" Danny asked slightly annoyed

"He's married" he told them "Has been for about five years now"

"He's married" Lindsay repeated

"That's right" he nodded

"I'm sorry who are you?" Danny asked the guy

"Chuck Avery" The man said politely

"How long have you worked here?" Danny asked him

"About two years now" Chuck told them that's when they heard a car come in "There he is now"  
"Thanks" Danny said as Lindsay watched the young good-looking guy get out of his car and then he walked over to them

"Can I help you?" Ryan asked them

"Ryan?" Danny questioned

"That's right" he nodded

"Do you know this girl?" Lindsay asked showing him a picture of Kensi

"No" he said looking at the picture of a moment

"Are you sure?" Danny asked

"Surer then sure" Ryan shrugged "Something wrong?"  
"She's missing" Lindsay told him

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said sincerely "If there's something I could do-"  
"There is" Danny interrupted "You can stop lying"  
"Excuse me?" Ryan asked with a laugh

"Chuck just told us she is a customer here" Danny told him in a harsh voice "You should know that shouldn't you?"  
"I get a lot of customers in here officer" Ryan told him "I can't remember all of them"  
"No but you should remember the ones you're sleeping with" Lindsay told him catching him off guard "That's a nice tattoo" she said lifting his sleeve up slightly to show the tattoo that Kensi had described to her

"I'm a married man" Ryan defended "And I don't know this women"  
"Is that why she's gone?" Lindsay asked starting to breakdown "Because you're married and you didn't want your wife to know?"  
"Linds" Danny whispered into her ear

"Tell me!" Lindsay yelled "This is my sister! And I know you have been with her so just tell me the truth! Where is she?"

"I'm sorry about your sister I really and I would help you if I could-" Ryan started

"We're going to go down town for some questions" Danny said grabbing his arm

"What? Why?" Ryan asked

"For some questions" Danny repeated in a sarcastic slow voice

"Fine" Ryan said as Danny led him to the car and Lindsay walked by Ryan's truck and noticed the inside looked brand new. She obviously couldn't search the car but she didn't need that to know that the car had been cleaned.

* * *

**Bozeman Police Station**

Lindsay and Danny watched from the outside as both Mac Taylor and David Jenkins interrogated Ryan Webber.

"So you've never seen her before?" David asked him

"I've already told you she was a customer I barley remember her" Ryan told him tiredly

"She said she was with you when you got that tattoo" Mac said pointing at his arm "She said you owned an auto-shop"  
"Did she also tell her family and friends that I'm a married man?" Ryan questioned "I've never done anything wrong not so much as a parking ticket" he defended nervously

"He's lying" Lindsay said watching him

"If he is will catch it" Danny told her and Lindsay shook her head

"She's dead Danny" Lindsay said to him looking at Ryan

"You don't know that-" Danny started

"She's been missing since Friday" Lindsay told him "its Tuesday"  
"She could have been in a car accident and laying in the hospital all this time" Danny tried to reason with her and Lindsay shook her head no

"We checked the hospitals and there were no reports of a crash involving someone of Kensi's description" Lindsay said staring absently at the interrogation "She never bought him around to meet anybody because he was married it makes perfect sense" she said with a shrug "I can't believe I didn't see it"

"Lindsay-" Danny started  
"She always liked to do things she knew was bad" Lindsay said to him sadly "She knew he was married and knew she couldn't introduce to him anyone in case they knew him or his wife. And either his wife was about to find out or Kensi wanted more and that's why he killed her"  
"You're jumping the gun here Linds" Danny told her seriously "We don't even know if this is our guy"  
"It's our guy" Lindsay told him with certainty "His car was re-done, he's married, he has that tattoo- this is the guy and we'll never get him unless we find Kensi"

At that moment Mac and David walked out of the room

"He's not talking" David told him

"Yea we heard" Danny said sadly as Lindsay just looked Ryan in the face through the glass, he couldn't see her but she could see him.

"Were working on getting a warrant to search his home and shop" David said to Danny who nodded

"What about his wife?" Lindsay asked David finally turning to look at him

"She claims that she would know if her husband was having an affair" David told her  
"He's lying" Lindsay told all three of them

"Just because he isn't talking doesn't mean it's over" Mac told her "If he's our guy we'll get him"

"I need some air" Lindsay said excusing herself rushing past the three of them

"What do you think?" Danny asked the two lab bosses

"I think he's lying" David told him honestly

"So do I" Mac agreed "But without evidence we don't have choice here"

"Well we search his place see if we come up with anything" Danny said to them "Lindsay said it looked like he had his car cleaned or re-done"  
"We're working on warrants but that's going to be a lot of favors I'm asking because we do not have much cause for this search" David told him truthfully "If he was involved with Kensi he was smart about everything. Didn't leave a trail, didn't go to her home and leave evidence laying around"  
"Can we check her credit car records?" Danny questioned "If they weren't meeting at either house or the shop maybe they were meeting up in a motel or something we can see if she's charged a room or something"  
"Good idea" David said "We only focused on recent transactions but if we go back far enough will find something" he finished then walked away quickly

"Maybe you should go check on your wife?" Mac suggested

"I don't know what to say" Danny told him honestly "She's not stupid she knows how this all looks"  
"You lost your brother too Danny" Mac reminded him

"Yea but I knew who did it and where he was" Danny said to him "Lindsay has no idea for sure what's happened or where Kensi is. It would drive me crazy if I were here- hell it's driving me crazy. She was such a good kid you know? I didn't know her well but in the few times I met her she was much nicer to me the Lindsay's brothers ever were"  
"I could imagine" Mac replied seriously

"And after I was shot I remember I was so sick of flowers- everyone sent me flowers" Danny said remembering the painful time "But Kensi sent me this huge hand made gift basket that had candy, books, DVD's and every baseball magazine she could have found. People who barley know you don't always do stuff like that"  
"No they certainly don't but you are family" Mac shrugged slightly

"I mean so what? She got involved with a married man people do worse things in this world doesn't mean they're bad people or should suffer for it" Danny argued more with himself  
"We still don't have any facts Danny" Mac reminded him "But you're right I'm sure Kensi was head over heels for this guy and for all we know she might not have even known he was married but regardless will get the answers"  
"I should go find her" Danny said to Mac

"Go" Mac encouraged "I'll meet you back at Lindsay's house"  
"Alright" Danny nodded then walked out of the station

* * *

It didn't take long for Danny to find Lindsay sitting on the curb with her hands wrapped around knees and her face in her lap. He could hear her crying all the way from the door

"Linds" Danny said sadly taking a seat next to her placing a reassuring hand on her back

"I'm just trying to think what happened to her" Lindsay said lifting her head looking up at him "How bad was she hurt? Did it last long? Was it quick? Was she still alive screaming for help? What was she thinking? Did she cry? Did she even see it coming?"  
"You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that" Danny said wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him "We don't know anything"  
"That's what's driving me crazy" Lindsay told him crying "I just want to know and I want to hold her hand one last time and apologize to her"  
"Apologize for what?" he asked

"For not being here for her" Lindsay told him "For not protecting her, for not taking more of an interest in her life"  
"Linds-" he started

"No Danny I should have come back to visit more at least picked up the phone and called more then once a week" Lindsay told him "I could have prevented this"  
"No you couldn't have" Danny told her seriously

"And when I'm not thinking about Kensi I'm thinking about Lucy" Lindsay cried even harder "I miss her so much and she's probably wondering where her mommy is like Kensi was wondering where her big sister was"

"Lucy is fine" Danny assured her "My Ma is taking good care of her"  
"Doesn't mean I don't miss her any less" Lindsay sighed "And she'll never get to know her aunt-"  
"Lindsay please" Danny pleaded "Please just wait before you start thinking like this" he said looking her in the eye "There is no proof she's dead"  
"There's no proof she's alive either" Lindsay told him shaking her head

"Look I'm sure Kensi wouldn't want you sitting outside the Crime Lab crying over her" Danny told her

"I can't help it" Lindsay told him honestly

"I know believe me I know" Danny said reflecting on his time when Louie was being bought to the hospital and he himself cried on Mac's shoulder "But what were going to do is leave the lab go back to your mothers have something to eat and sit with her for a bit"  
"I can't face her Danny" Lindsay told him seriously "I can't look her in the eye and tell her about all this"  
"So I'll talk to her for you then" Danny offered. He knew it wouldn't be an easy conversation for her mother or for Lindsay but as Kensi's mom she has the right to know everything that was going on

"I can't ask you to do that" Lindsay said to him

"You didn't ask" Danny said standing up then extended his hand to Lindsay to help her up "We're in this together Montana"  
"Can we call Lucy?" Lindsay asked standing up wiping her face

"Sure" Danny nodded wrapping his arms around her

"I can't thank you enough for all this Danny" Lindsay said to him

"I already told you not thank me" Danny said to her "It's what we do right? We're there for each other no matter"


	4. Leaving you behind

**__**

**_Authors Note: So I'm not sure if anyone is reading this but if you are and happen to be enjoying the story please let me know otherwise I feel like I'm just wasting my time on this story and could be working on other ones that you might like better. But I noticed the story has been added to favorites and alerts so please just give me a thumbs up or down either way lol_**

**_

* * *

_**

__

_"So you're leaving? Just like that?" Kensi asked her sister as she watched her pack up her clothes_

_"__No not just like that" Lindsay told her "It's a great job offer"  
"It's far away" Kensi reminded her _

"_It's New York that's everyone's dream" Lindsay smiled_

"_Not mine" Kensi told her "Why do you have to leave so quickly? You don't even have an apartment yet"  
"I'm going to stay with Uncle Freddie until I get a place" Lindsay shrugged "They said they needed me urgently"  
"So does Lt. Jenkins" Kensi said to her "You're doing so great at this lab here I'd bet you'd be running it yourself"  
"I don't want to run a lab Kensi" Lindsay told her "I want to help people and put the bad guys away"  
"Well there's no shortage of that in New York" Kensi mocked "I'm just worried that's all. You don't know any of these people you don't have a place or friends"  
"It will be fine" Lindsay promised _

"_What if something happens to you?" Kensi questioned, "How are we supposed to get there?"_

"_You take a plane" Lindsay teased "I'll be fine I've spoke to the lab supervisor and he seems very nice"  
"Oh then this is all ok then" Kensi mocked_

"_Come on Kens, what do you want from me here?" Lindsay asked tiredly "This is a fantastic opportunity to work with great people at one of the best Crime Lab's in the Country"_

"_I just don't want you to go" Kensi said to her "I need you here"  
"You're a grown up Kens" Lindsay reminded her "You're going to be leaving College in a few years, getting your own place- getting married"_

"_I don't want to do that alone" Kensi said to her _

"_You wont" Lindsay smiled "I'll be back to visit and if you ever feel like facing your fear and leave Bozeman for a few days you can come visit me"_

"_Not going to happen" Kensi told her seriously "I like it here"_

"_Well so do I" Lindsay told her_

"_No you don't" Kensi admitted "You haven't liked it here since that night and everyone knows it"  
"That's not true" Lindsay defended_

"_Yea it is and everyone knows it and no one blames you for it either" Kensi said to her "I don't know maybe if I were you I'd run away from this place too"_

"_I'm not running away I'm just moving on" Lindsay said to her _

"_I'll miss you" Kensi said giving her a hug _

"_I'll miss you too" Lindsay said _

"_Well I guess I could help you pack" Kensi said pulling away "You're not really taking all of this are you?"  
"Well I wanted to" Lindsay sighed "But I'm not going to have room"  
"I'll hold on to some of this stuff" Kensi smiled then looked serious at Lindsay "For safe keeping of course"  
"Of course" Lindsay mocked _

"_What about this lamp?" Kensi asked picking it up but it dropped out of her hand_

"_Careful-" Lindsay started as she heard the crash_

"Lindsay" Mac said for the third time but it was the first it registered to her

"Hi" Lindsay said as Mac walked up the steps of the porch

"You alright?" Mac asked taking a seat on the bench next to her

"Yea I couldn't sleep" Lindsay admitted "I've got to much on my mind"

"I could imagine" Mac nodded "Where's Danny?"  
"Sleeping finally" Lindsay smirked "You should probably sleep too you look tired"  
"I'll sleep if you do" Mac said to her seriously

"I can't sleep and I don't think I'm going to be able to until I know what happened to my sister" Lindsay told him

"You know Lindsay there is a chance you might not get the answers you're looking for some people never do" Mac told her

"It's like you told me when I first started" Lindsay said to him "Sometimes bad things happen to good people-"  
"-and you don't always get to know why" Mac finished

"I don't think I'll be able to rest until I know why" Lindsay told him honestly "I owe it to her"

"We got a warrant for the car" Mac told her and Lindsay looked hopeful "They're bringing it to the lab as we speak"  
"I should be there" Lindsay starting to get up but Mac stopped her

"Any evidence like this should be handled by people not as involved as you" Mac told her  
"Why you think I would mess up? Do something to compromise the case?" Lindsay asked a little hurt

"No you just might not like what you find" Mac said to her and she nodded "I know it's hard to just be a grieving family member but that's what you need to be right now"

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait by the phone?" Lindsay asked "I should be driving around in case she's hurt on the side of the road"

"Make some posters" Mac offered "Organize some search parties if you feel up to it"

"Where do I even start?" Lindsay asked him "This isn't New York there's woods and lakes all over Montana. I don't even know where she was going"

"Well I heard when Ryan's truck was bought in that they hadn't looked replaced so maybe we'll get some trace of it" Mac offered

"Did my mom set you up with a room?" Lindsay asked Mac changing the subject

"Yes I believe I'm bunking in Jake's room" Mac smirked and Lindsay smiled

"You should feel good about that he's was the cleanest of all the boys" Lindsay teased lightly

"I'm going to head in" Mac said standing up "You should too"  
"I will in a few minutes" Lindsay promised then Mac walked inside

But Lindsay didn't go to sleep she took Mac's suggestion and decided to organize some local search parties. She had been on and off the phone all night and Danny finally woke up and found his wife downstairs writing a lot of information down

"Babe" Danny said walking over to her "What are you doing?"  
"Organizing some search parties" Lindsay told him focusing on what she was writing

"That's a good idea" Danny said taking a seat next to her looking over what she was writing "Where are we going?"  
"We're not going anywhere" Lindsay told him and finally turned to look at him "It's best if you help with investigation here because there is no one in this world I trust more to work this then you"  
"If that's what you want that's what I'll do" Danny nodded

"Thank you Danny" Lindsay sighed slightly

"What did I tell you about thanking me?" Danny teased lightly "But you really should get some rest before you start"

"No time" Lindsay said standing up "And I'm too wired to sleep. She really could be hurt out there and if she is I'll find her" she said with enthusiasm and stood up and ran up the stairs Danny just watched and hoped that Lindsay wasn't getting her hopes up for nothing. That's when his phone went off

"Messer" Danny said into the phone

"You should get down here" was all Mac said to him

"Should I bring Lindsay?" Danny asked

"No not yet" Mac said then hung up and Danny knew this wasn't a good sign

* * *

**Bozeman Crime Lab**

"What do you have Mac?" Danny asked walking over to Mac and David Jenkins

"Blood" Mac said handing Danny the file

"It's Kensi's" Danny stated looking over the file "Where was it?"  
"We found it in the trunk of the SVU" David told Danny "It was obvious he had just replaced the carpet in there so we pulled it out and that's where we found the blood"  
"It's a lot of blood" Danny said looking over all the details "Where is this guy?"  
"He's being processed" Mac told him

"We still need to find Kensi before we can charge him" David Jenkins added

"I've got to tell Lindsay" Danny said to them

"Well I know she's leading the search at Madison River" David told him "Wont get cell reception down there"  
"It's something I should do in person anyway" Danny said to them

* * *

**Madison River**

Lindsay and about two hundred local Bozeman PD officers were searching the grounds of Madison River that was famous for fishing. There were a lot of rocks and a lot of ground to cover. Lindsay and a few officers were searching upper Madison.

"Don't you think a fishermen would have seen her by now if she were here?" an officer asked Lindsay

"Probably but weather has been so there probably hasn't been a lot of activity here the last few days" Lindsay told him "It's worth a shot though"

"Yes detective" the officer agreed a few yards away near some rough rocks they heard a voice

"Hey I've got something!" an officer yelled. Lindsay and the other officers ran over

"Is it her?" Lindsay asked anxiously running over to the sight

"Maybe you should wait until we get-" the officer started

"Is that my sister!" Lindsay yelled but when the officer didn't answer Lindsay stepped passed him and laying in the rocks was indeed her younger sisters body "Oh my god" Lindsay muttered covering her hand over her mouth

"You should step back" an officer stated trying to grab her arm

"She's hurt!" Lindsay yelled "She needs help" she told him desperately

"You're going to contaminate evidence" the officer explained holding a tight grip on her

"She's not evidence she's my sister!" Lindsay yelled fighting back against the officer that was when other officers stepped over to restrain her

"She's gone Detective" an officer said to her slowly "She's been here too long, she's pale and her lips are blue-"  
"She's just cold" Lindsay reasoned with them as the tears started to fall from her eyes

"We're going to take you back-" the officer said

"No, no way I'm not leaving her here!" Lindsay yelled

"Get in touch with David Jenkins and let him know we found the body" she heard an officer say to another one

"The body?" Lindsay questioned "That isn't a body her name is Kensi Monroe!"  
"Please we need to do our jobs" the officer said forcefully but still in a mild tone "I understand that that's your sister lying there but you have to understand that we want to do everything in our power to help you and get the person that did this"

"Ok" Lindsay said slowly

"You'll get a chance to see her again but you know we have to process" the officer told her and she nodded slowly "I'm going to take you back up and an EMT is going to check you out"  
"I don't need that" Lindsay argued

"Please you are in shock" the officer said gently putting an arm around and leading her away from Kensi

* * *

**Bozeman Crime Lab**

"….will be right there" David Jenkins said closing his cell

"Got something?" Mac questioned

"They found her" David said

"And?" Danny asked he knew it was a long shot she would be found alive but that didn't keep him from holding out hope

"She's dead" David told them "They found her at Madison Lake"  
"That's where Lindsay was" Danny said

"She was there" David said  
"We've got to go" Danny said rushing out the door with David and Mac following

* * *

As soon as Danny, Mac and David Jenkins reached the park there was a lot of police activity

"Where's Detective Monroe?" Danny heard David Jenkins ask

"Right over there sir" He said pointing to the back of an ambulance

"Linds" Danny said walking over

"Hi" Lindsay said weakly

"They had to give her a sedative" the officer who has been with Lindsay informed him

"What? Why?" Danny asked turning to an EMT

"She was very agitated" The EMT told him

"Of course she was she just found her sister dead!" Danny yelled

"Danny don't" Lindsay said taking his hand slightly

"It's ok" Danny said to her

"You should have seen her" Lindsay said shaking her head "She looked just them"  
"Like who?" Danny asked holding her hand

"A victim" Lindsay said "We go to work everyday and process the body but does it ever really sink in that's someone sister or daughter?"

"We can't think like that" Danny told her "Or we'd never get the job done"  
"She looked cold" Lindsay told him trying to look him in the eye "You should go down there and help"  
"I aint leaving your side" Danny told her gripping her hand tighter "I'm not leaving you"

"I'd thank you but I don't want you to get mad" Lindsay said weakly but she was clearly teasing him in and Danny lifted her hand and kissed it.

"It's going to be ok" Danny whispered


	5. It wasn't a dream

_"Hello?" Kensi asked answering the phone_

"_Hey" Lindsay replied_

"_Oh wow whoever you are you sound just like my sister. I think her name was Lindsay then she moved to New York and doesn't really call-" Kensi started_

"_Kensi I'm in trouble" Lindsay said quickly and desperately which caused Kensi to stop her teasing_

"_What's wrong sissy?" Kensi asked seriously concerned by her sister tone_

"_I'm pregnant" Lindsay told her bluntly and Kensi could hear her crying_

"_Oh Linds" Kensi said sadly "This is supposed to be a good thing"  
"It's not" Lindsay told her "It's good when the man you're having the child with is in love with you and wants to have a baby"  
"What are you talking about?" Kensi questioned "We are talking about Danny right?"  
"Of course" Lindsay sighed "He didn't say anything"  
"You mean he's just leaving you?" Kensi asked stunned. She knew her and Danny had their problems but didn't think that Danny was the type to walk away from something this big._

"_He doesn't know I haven't told him yet" Lindsay told her and she could hear Kensi let out a breath_

"_You have to tell him" Kensi told her "He has a right to know"  
"I don't know how he'll react" she told her sister truthfully _

"_Look I know Danny's made mistakes in the past but I thought you were working past it"_

"_No we ignored the mistakes" Lindsay corrected "I'm not even sure he wants to still be with me and now I'm having his baby"_

"_From what you've told me Danny had worked really hard to make things right" Kensi said to her_

"_Whose side are you on here Kens?" Lindsay asked her annoyed_

"_Yours of course" Kensi defended "What are you going to do?"  
"I wasn't sure what I was going to do" Lindsay said to her "Then I went to a doctors appointment and I saw the baby and I already love her"  
"Aw Linds you went by yourself?" Kensi asked her "That's something you should do with someone"  
"Who was I going to go with?" Lindsay asked "All my good friends work at the lab and I couldn't ask them to keep this from Danny. Besides I met a young girl there who had no one not even family so I suppose it could be worse"_

"_Well you have three options" Kensi started "Option you either pack your bags and come home so we can help you. Option two is you don't tell Danny and you end up in a strange City raising a child by yourself and working fulltime or option three is you trust in your love for Danny and tell him"_

"_Isn't there an option of just hiding under my covers forever?" Lindsay asked _

"_nope 'fraid not" Kensi laughed lightly "It's going to be ok"  
"How could you possible know that?" Lindsay asked_

"_Because it's you and no matter what you decide to do one thing is certain: you are going to make the best mother in the world" Kensi told her seriously "This baby is already the luckiest kid in the world"_

"_You really think so?" Lindsay asked_

"_Um hell yea" Kensi laughed "I mean you're nurturing, caring, smart, brave you're all the things that I want to be"  
"You are all those things" Lindsay told her_

"_I've had a good mentor" Kensi smiled through the phone "And this baby will also have the coolest aunt ever"  
"That she will" Lindsay agreed_

"_I'm going to get her this 'I heart my Aunt' onesiey I saw the other-" Kensi started _

Lindsay's eyes shot opened and she looked around realizing where she was. She was back in her old room in Montana, which meant Kensi was really gone. The victim of a senseless crime. Her eyes were burning from all the crying she had done. She walked over to the window and saw the sun was rising, she couldn't believe she's been asleep since yesterday afternoon when they- she found Kensi's body.

"Mom!" Lindsay yelled realizing her mother would need her

"Lindsay" Beth Monroe sighed walking into her bedroom "You alright?"  
"Tell me this didn't happen" Lindsay pleaded "Tell me-"  
"Baby" Beth said pulling Lindsay into a hug "It's alright now she's at peace"  
"It's not alright" Lindsay said holding onto her mother  
"You bought her home" Beth told her firmly, her eyes also swollen "You bought her back"  
"No I didn't" Lindsay said shaking her head "What's going on with the case?"  
"I'm not sure dear but god knows what that man did" Beth told her strongly "And only god can judge to him"  
"You told me that about Daniel Cadence" Lindsay said to her and Beth gave her a soft smile  
"And justice was served was it not?" Beth asked "Your brothers are coming home today"

"Ok" Lindsay nodded "I know you're going to need help with everything-"  
"Please just try to relax what you saw yesterday is something no one should ever see" Beth said sadly then the tears ran down her face "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or your sister"

"It's not your fault Mom" Lindsay told her "Is Danny at the station?"  
"No he had to run an errand" Beth said taking her hand "Go wash up and meet me downstairs alright"  
"Ok" Lindsay nodded then her mother left in the room. After a half hour Lindsay walked down stairs and saw Mac sitting at her kitchen table with her mother

"Hi Mac" Lindsay said as Mac stood up and pulled her into a hug after a moment he pulled away

"You alright?" Mac asked her

"I will be" Lindsay told him but that wasn't the truth. She wasn't sure how'd she be but she knew saying 'no' would just cause Mac to worry over her

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but I would have assumed you'd go back to New York" Lindsay said to him and he gave her half smile

"I'm going to see this case all the way through" Mac promised and Lindsay sighed with relief "It's not over yet"  
"What is going on with the case?" Lindsay asked Mac

"Well there was blood found in the truck" Mac confirmed and Lindsay nodded "But technically that truck is a company truck and anyone who worked there could have used it"  
"It was him Mac" Lindsay argued lightly

"I know that" Mac confirmed "But we need the evidence"  
"What about-" Lindsay started then held her breath "the autopsy"  
"It's still being done" Mac told her "So right now Ryan is in lock up and there's not much we can do"

"I don't even remember how I found her I didn't notice a lot of blood-" Lindsay started

"Don't worry about it Lindsay" Mac told her

Just then the front door opened and Danny walked in carrying a suitcase

"You pack more then a girl" Danny mumbled not noticing everyone there

"Danny?" Lindsay asked confused

"Hey your up" he smiled walking over to her

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked

"I thought you could use this" Danny smiled as Lucy walked in

"Mommy!" Lucy shouted excitedly and ran over to her mother who pulled her into a hug

"Oh my god I've missed you so much" Lindsay said lifting her up. Lucy was already four and past the age of being carried around but Lindsay didn't care

"I've miss you mommy" Lucy told her mother

"I've missed you more" Lindsay said to her

"No way" Lucy said shaking her head then Lindsay put her down and noticed Flack was there

"Linds" he said walking over to her and giving her a tight hug "I'm so sorry"  
"Thank you" Lindsay said to him "Thank you for brining Lucy"  
"Not a problem" Flack shrugged "Danny's mom is too afraid to fly and work is boring without you three so I thought I'd take the trip"  
"I really appreciate it she's just what I needed to see" Lindsay said as she watched Lucy talk to Mac and her mother about her flight

"I'm also going to help in anyway I can" Flack promised her with that Lindsay just gave him another hug

"How you doing?" Danny asked walking over to Lindsay who pulled away from Flack

"I woke up hoping it was all a bad dream" Lindsay told him truthfully "Bringing Lucy here has been the best thing thanks"  
"Ah I kind of missed her" Danny teased

"Speaking of I think your mother had her watching too much TV the entire flight over she talked about some vampire who sparkles" Flack said in a serious voice

"It's a book too" Lindsay defended

"Whatever it is- it's trouble" Flack said seriously that's when Mac walked over to him

"Good to see you Flack" Mac said

"Yea wish it was under better circumstances" Flack said as he watched Lindsay and Danny go over to Lucy "How's she doing? Finding your sisters body like that is going to stick with ya"  
"She's doing alright" Mac said "I wish she wasn't there though"

"Danny said they sedated her?" Flack asked he couldn't get into the full story with Danny since Lucy was with them

"That was probably the best thing because she slept through the night" Mac said to him "You want to come down to the police station with me? I'll let you take a crack at this guy"  
"I would love to crack this guy" Flack said referring to hitting him not getting him to talk

"Well I would too but we've got to do this by the books for Lindsay's sake. I don't want this guy walking" Mac said seriously  
"Well how's the case looking?" Flack questioned

"Kensi is still in autopsy" Mac told him "Things out here aren't as fast as they are in New York"

"Alright let me put things down and you can fill me on everything" Flack said

"Alright"

* * *

**Medical Examiner's Office**

Mac and Flack walked into the building and were greeted by the now familiar David Jenkins  
"You bought another New York cop down here?" David joked lightly

"Don Flack" Flack said shaking his hand

"You talk just like Danny" David joked again "David Jenkins thanks for coming up"  
"No problem anything I can do to help" Flack said

"It's nice to know Lindsay has got so many nice folks looking out for her in New York" David said seriously as they walked down the hall

"Is the autopsy finished?" Mac questioned

"Yep" David said opening the door for Mac and Flack then followed behind them "Dr. Jones this is Detective's Taylor and Flack from New York"  
"Hello" the older man greeted "I've got your COD" he said leading them over to a slab where a white sheet was pulled over a body. In a slow motion he lowered the sheet just past her neck.

"Blunt force trauma?" Flack questioned looking at the visible wound on the side of Kensi's head

"No" the doctor corrected then pointed at her neck "Strangulation. She was hit first but that didn't kill her it was meant to though"

"You've got a theory for us doc?" David asked placing his hands on his hips

"Well I think he hit her first and she didn't even see it coming" Doc started "And then placed her in the trunk because I found fibers under her nails you wont know for sure until it's tested but I'd bet my life those fibers will match carpet in the truck. She was probably in pain and clutching whatever she could. Then he goes dump her and realizes she's still alive so he finishes her off by strangling her. That car ride was so long to the river she probably weakened and couldn't fight back"

"So she suffered is what you're saying?" Flack asked

"Yes unfortunately" Doc frowned

* * *

**Monroe House**

Lindsay was in her room sitting on her floor looking through pictures. Her mom asked her to pick out a bunch for the funeral

"Hi mommy" Lucy said walking into the room

"Hey" Lindsay smiled opening her arms so Lucy could sit on her lap

"Can I see the pictures?" Lucy questioned

"Sure" Lindsay said as Lucy carefully picked up a picture

"Is this you mommy?" Lucy asked her mother

"Yea when I was a lot younger" Lindsay said looking at the picture of herself, Kensi and their oldest brother John

"Is that Uncle John and Aunt Kensi?" Lucy questioned

"Yep" Lindsay said sadly

"Why is everyone so sad about Aunt Kensi?" Lucy finally asked  
"Because honey something sad has happened" Lindsay told her honestly "And it just feels good to cry about it I suppose"  
"Is Aunt Kensi not coming to see me?" Lucy questioned

"I'm sure she would have loved that" Lindsay smiled wide because it was the truth. Most of Kensi and Lucy's relationship was over the phone and not much in person "But no Luce she's not coming home"  
"Is she sick?" Lucy asked

"No she passed away baby" Lindsay said sadly

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked. She was at that age where everything was a question

"Do you remember when your fish died and went to heaven?" Lindsay asked and Lucy nodded "Well that's what happened with Aunt Kensi she's in heaven now"  
"You're not going to flush her are you!" Lucy asked horrified as the thought

"No" Lindsay said quickly (she probably should have made that clear earlier)

"Does this mean she isn't going to call me anymore?" Lucy asked with wide eyes

"Afraid not kiddo" Lindsay said to her

"But I didn't get to say good bye to her" Lucy said sadly  
"Me either" Lindsay told her

"Ladies" Danny said walking into the room taking a seat on the floor next to Lindsay who still had Lucy on her lap

"Hi daddy Aunt Kensi is in heaven with guppy the fish" Lucy told her dad sadly

"Yea I know" Danny said to his daughter

"And everyone's really sad" Lucy added

"Well Luce when things like this happens it's natural to be sad" Danny told his daughter

"Me and mommy never said goodbye" Lucy said to him and Danny looked at Lindsay as a tear fell from her eye

"Yea kiddo I know" Danny said placing a hand on Lindsay's shoulder "But what I also know is that your Aunt Kensi loved you and your mom very much and the last thing she would want is for either of you be too sad"  
"Is that true mommy?" Lucy asked her mom

"Yes that is very true" Lindsay agreed as Lucy picked up another picture

"Is this you mommy?" Lucy asked her mom  
"Yea going to prom" Lindsay smirked looking at the picture

"That dress isn't pretty" Lucy told her mother seriously

"It was the 80s" Lindsay defended lightly

"Whose that dork with ya?" Danny asked looking at the picture

"He was not a dork he was quarterback of our football team" Lindsay said to Danny seriously

"Looks like a dork to me what do you think Luce?" Danny asked showing the picture to Lucy

"Yea you're right daddy" Lucy agreed shaking her head

"See" Danny said tossing the picture to the side

"You always take his side" Lindsay teased lightly to her daughter

"I was told never to lie mommy" Lucy said seriously

"Is daddy better looking then that dork?" Danny asked his daughter who smiled

"Yes" Lucy smiled "But not better looking then Edward"

"Who the hell is Edward?" Danny asked daughter

"The vampire" Lindsay said to Danny as she took some more pictures out of the box

"Vampire?" Danny asked "No more Vampires for you"  
"Not fair" Lucy said seriously as they began to bicker Beth Monroe stood outside Lindsay's room and smiled slightly. She was relieved that Lindsay had both Danny and Lucy there for her and knew at least Lindsay would be alright.

* * *

**Authors Note: So I want to thank Brony 16 and Kenzie for the reviews I appreciate it alot! As for this chapter I had to add a little moment of happiness in there I didn't want the story to be consumed with darkness. Let me know what you thought! Thanks :)**


	6. Questions

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait on updating. And thanks for the reviews Brony 16, JavaJunkie4evr, Lindsay1234, dots27 and Afrozenheart 412! I really appreciate it. This chapter is kind of short but it's just really a filler. I have alot planned for the story so keep reading :)**

**Chapter 6: Questions**

**

* * *

**

"_I still can't believe it" Kensi said sitting on her parents porch with a very pregnant Lindsay "You weren't even going to tell Danny you were pregnant at first and now here you are pregnant and married"_

"_I know it's crazy" Lindsay smiled_

"_Well you seem happy" Kensi beamed at her sister "Which makes me happy"_

"_I am happy" Lindsay said placing a hand on her growing stomach "I know Danny had our problems but I can't imagine being with anyone else"  
"I always knew you'd end up with the bad boy" Kensi smirked "I told you that years ago"  
"Danny's not a bad boy" Lindsay told her_

"_Oh no?" Kensi asked raising an eyebrow "Are we talking about the same Danny who used to tease you and was at one time questioned for murder?"  
"It was all a misunderstanding" Lindsay reminded her_

"_And didn't you use to call him a 'womanizing egotistical jerk'?" Kensi asked_

"_Ok you've made your point" Lindsay smirked "But once he found out about the baby he did a complete turn around" _

"_Well I give the man credit" Kensi nodded softly "He didn't even ask you to marry him before rushing you to the courthouse"  
"He did ask me a few weeks back" Lindsay told her "I just said no"  
"You're insane" Kensi laughed _

"_He asked me while I was stuffing my face on a busy street corner" Lindsay told her_

"_And that's why you said no?" Kensi asked_

"_No I just wanted him to marry me because he wanted to not because he had to" Lindsay said seriously "And he's proved that he wants to be with me and loves me"  
"It's a new day in age sissy" Kensi sighed "He wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't want to. Do you know how many students I teach have un-wed parents?" _

"_Yea I know" Lindsay said "I was a little stubborn"_

"_Who? You? No way" Kensi replied sarcastically "You made the poor guy chase you around for years before you even agreed to a date which you stood him for if I remember correctly. He never gave up on you and I'm happy he's going to be taking care of you he's a good man"  
"Try telling that to John, Kurt and Ryan" Lindsay said to her referring to their brothers_

"_Oh they're just protective" Kensi smirked at her "Instead of one taking on the role of our 'Dad' all three did"_

"_Do you think dad would have liked Danny?" Lindsay asked her_

"_Oh absolutely" Kensi smiled "Dad was so modern and a city boy as well they would have really gotten along"_

"_Yea" Lindsay smiled, her father wasn't born in Montana but in Boston and met their mother on a chance while on vacation _

"_Obviously getting you pregnant then marrying wouldn't have been a check in the good column for Danny but overtime they would have realized how much alike they were" Kensi said to her when Lindsay received a text and looked down and smiled_

"_What is it?" Kensi asked_

"_Danny's coming to visit" Lindsay told her_

"_Yey!" Kensi said with a smile "I can't wait to get to know my brother-in-law better. But shouldn't he be working?"  
"Yea well he uh got suspended" Lindsay mumbled _

"_For what?" Kensi asked surprised_

"_He roughed up some racist he was questioning" Lindsay said and Kensi looked at her  
"I like him more and more" Kensi said to her then smiled "And that goes back to the bad boy thing, because if-"_

* * *

"Hey" Danny said walking onto the porch

"Hi" Lindsay said with a smile as Danny came and took a seat next to her

"What were you thinking about?" Danny asked putting his arm around her and pulling her close

"Just one of the nights I was here when I was pregnant" Lindsay said to him "She was so excited that I was having a baby and married you. She absolutely adored you"  
"I told you I'm irresistible to any and all Monroe women" Danny said with a sigh seriously causing Lindsay to smile

"Yea not with the Monroe men apparently" Lindsay teased

"You think I'm afraid of your brothers?" Danny questioned "And I'll have you know Kurt shook my hand when he arrived earlier"

"He's a good guy" Lindsay said to him

"He's my favorite brother" Danny smiled down at her "How are you doing?"  
"It's all just sinking in" Lindsay said to him "I'm not going to be able to call her when I'm mad at you or expect the goofiest Christmas and Birthday cards anymore. She's just gone it's so surreal"  
"I know" Danny said

"I know you do" Lindsay said turning to look at him "I never fully understand what you went through with Louie but I get it now-"  
"Linds do you think I would have ever been able to get through that without you?" Danny asked "You were my rock and now it's my turn to be yours"  
"You're always my rock" Lindsay sighed "I'm always an emotional mess and you're always the one running to my side"  
"That's what we do" Danny said casually "Were married Linds and even before that when you hurt I hurt I want to help you"

"I'd be really lost without you, you know that right?" Lindsay asked him seriously and he smiled softly  
"I feel the same" Danny told her

"Where's Lucy?" Lindsay asked him

"She's sleeping the flight knocked her out" Danny told her

"You know I don't know how my mom is handling this because if it were-" Lindsay started

"Don't go there Linds" Danny cut her off seriously "I don't want to think like that and neither can you"  
"I know it's just- you hear stories like this all the time and you never imagine it could happen to your family but it does- it did" Lindsay said to him "And you'd think in our line of work we'd know anything is possible but-"  
"But nothing" Danny finished "Anything can happen to anyone and that's just the way the world is. Bad things happen to good people"  
"You're quoting Mac" Lindsay smirked a little

"I've quoted worse" Danny smiled back at her

"I want to see him" Lindsay told him

"Mac?" Danny asked confused

"No Ryan" Lindsay told him

"I don't think that's a good idea" Danny sighed

"I have to I can't leave Montana without getting some sort of explanation from him" Lindsay told him "I need to look him in the eye"  
"The case is still opened" Danny reminded her "They don't have a lot of evidence yet and he's not talking and he defiantly won't talk to you"

"I don't care" Lindsay said to him "I need to see him"  
"Well you can talk to David Jenkins then" Danny told her "But I really don't think it's a good idea"  
"It took me years to face Daniel Cadence" Lindsay reminded him "And after the trial, after I looked him in the eye I felt like this weight was lifted off of my shoulders"

"It was a little different Montana" Danny reminded her "You had years to wait process before you testified you just lost your sister yesterday"

"Time isn't going to fill this hole in my heart" Lindsay told him and he nodded "I know that"

"Like I said you should sleep on it tonight and tomorrow if you still want to do it talk to Jenkins" Danny said to her "But right now you look like a walking zombie so go get some sleep"

"Wow that was rude" Lindsay teased lightly as Danny helped her up

"Tough love my dear" he said giving her a kiss "I'll be up in a few minutes"  
"ok" Lindsay said walking back inside

Danny took the moment to look across at the Wheatfield's and smiled at the conversation that he and Lindsay had about them when she first started working with him. Then he flashed to another conversation with a different Monroe

_"Hey" Kensi said walking over to Danny who was in the kitchen_

_"Hey what's up?" Danny asked "Isn't it a little late to be up?"_  
_"I'm in my twenties I haven't had a bedtime in years" Kensi smirked pouring herself a glass of water "I'm actually glad I bumped into you"_  
_"Oh yea? Why's what?" Danny questioned_  
_"Because I think you're really good for my sister" Kensi told him "And I'm glad that you two are married and have a daughter on the way"_  
_"Thanks" Danny said to her "But I'm still her sister and if you hurt her in anyway what my brothers do to you will seem like a walk in the park" Kensi said to him and Danny laughed "You're very scary" he nodded "You remind me a lot of Lindsay"_  
_"Where did you think I learned how to threaten people?" Kensi teased seriously _

_"Look I love your sister and I don't want to hurt her" Danny told her "I know I've hurt her in the past but that's what it is the past. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her"_  
_"Everyone is more protective of Lindsay probably because she's been hurt the most" Kensi confided "She's a big girl and I know she can take care of herself but knowing she has you to look out for her and her daughter is really comforting"_  
_"I'll always protect her" Danny said seriously "I'm not going to hurt her ever again and if someone else hurts her then I'll hurt them"_  
_"Good" Kensi smiled "Just the answer I was looking for" she said walking over to the freezer _

_"What are you doing?" Danny asked _

_"Ice-cream" Kensi said to him passing him a spoon _

_"It's two in the morning" Danny reminded her and Kensi shrugged _

_"I've got to get to it before Lindsay and that kid of yours does because she's been eating everything in sight" Kensi said seriously as Danny laughed "At least we know it's defiantly your kid"_

Danny smiled at the memory then went back inside to find his wife

**

* * *

**

**Bozeman PD**

"So you're telling me that you have no idea how this girls" Flack started holding up a picture of Kensi "Ended up in your car?"  
"That's what I'm saying" Ryan sighed "When can I leave?"  
"You're not" Mac said to him "There is enough evidence to book and charge you for this murder"  
"I don't know this women!" Ryan yelled

"Calm down" Flack warned

"I can't calm down not only am I being of accused of being unfaithful to my wife but I'm also being accused of killing some girl" Ryan defended

"Why haven't you asked for a lawyer?" Flack asked him

"Because I don't need one I'm innocent" Ryan shot back "I don't know how it works in the big city but out here innocent people don't need attorneys"

"She's been to your shop she's had work done there" Mac reminded him

"So do a lot of people in town" Ryan defended "I worked late and went home to my wife I mean do I have to tattoo this on your heads or something before you finally get it?"  
"Interesting" Mac nodded "Flack" he said nodding for him to leave the room

"What's up?" Flack asked closing the door

"Lindsay knew it was him because Kensi went with him to get that tattoo" Mac told him and Flack nodded

"So we find the tattoo artist show him Kensi and Ryan's picture" Flack said then looked at his watch "It will probably have to wait until morning"  
"Yea" Mac agreed

* * *

Danny was in the kitchen about to get ready to go to bed when he heard small feet paddle into the kitchen  
"Luce?" Danny questioned

"Hi daddy" Lucy smiled as Danny picked her up

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Danny asked placing her on the counter

"I can't sleep" Lucy sighed "I'm too sad"  
"I know kiddo but you have to sleep" Danny said to her

"But mommy is just so sad and that makes me sadder" Lucy said and Danny smirked at his daughter

"Your mom doesn't want you to be sad for her" Danny reminded her

"I can't help how I feel" Lucy shrugged "I love mommy"  
"I know you do but I know what would make mommy very happy" Danny said to her seriously

"Watching Twilight?" Lucy questioned

"No" Danny mocked with a slight eye-roll "Being happy and giving her lots of hugs"  
"Do you know what makes me happy?" Lucy asked

"Let me guess Twilight?" Danny questioned

"Yes but not" Lucy said slightly confused "When someone buys me something"

"Really?" Danny questioned knowing his daughter loved to receive gifts

"It works every time" Lucy nodded seriously "Maybe we should buy her something"  
"By we do you mean me?" Danny questioned his daughter who nodded her head seriously

"Maybe flowers?" Lucy asked

"I'll tell you what when we go back home you and I will buy your mom a present ok?"

"Ok" Lucy agreed as Danny took his daughter off the counter

"Now it's time for bed" Danny said

"But I'm not tired" Lucy argued through a yawn

"You say it but you don't mean it" Danny said walking up the steps

"I do mean it daddy" Lucy said tiredly. Danny placed Lucy in her bed then walked into his shared room with Lindsay to notice she was gone

"Linds?" he asked looking around then walked to the bathroom and saw she wasn't in there. He walked down the steps and heard the door open

"Danny something wrong?" Mac asked walking in with Flack

"Did you see Lindsay out there?" Danny asked them

"No" Flack shrugged "She's not here?"  
"No" Danny told him "Where did she go?"

* * *

**Bozeman PD**

Lindsay walked into lockup and passed a few cells until she reached Ryan's

"What do you want?" Ryan asked looking up to see Lindsay staring at him

"I want to know why you did it" Lindsay told him coldly


End file.
